


stargazer

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Older Characters, bc Remus is alive, just a rly soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "She says it with such finality that any last traces of doubt or guilt that he had disappear—her words, a verbal Evanesco..."





	stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

The window fogs up with Lily Luna Potter's breath, and she uses her shirtsleeve to wipe off the condensation, because it's such a beautiful night and she wants her vision unimpaired.

Beside her, the cushion of the window seat sinks down as Remus John Lupin observes her and then turns his attention outside, too, to the nighttime sky. He opens his mouth to say something, but he stops when she doesn't tear her eyes away. No, instead the stars remain reflected in her big teal eyes, and she looks—for a brief moment—like the young girl she'd once been. Then she smiles so slightly he almost misses it, and her hand finds his on its own. She entwines their fingers, her smooth skin like liquid on his scarred flesh, and her smile deepens as they watch the stars.

After a long, silent while, Lily turns to him before leaning her head on his shoulder. Her hair falls over her shoulder, accentuating what proves her to be not a little girl but a woman of her nearly thirty summers. Absentmindedly the thought, as it's wont to do, hits Remus about their age difference, but then he comes back to his Remus logic that a) it's too late now as he fell for her hard so long ago and b) they're both adults, so it doesn't really matter anymore.

Lily glances up at him, a playful glint in her eye telling him she knows where his mind has led him once again. She winks and tilts her head up, using her plum-painted lips to place a soft, sweet kiss on his angular jawline.

"The stars are as infinite as us," she whispers. "Just as love is." She says it with such finality that any last traces of doubt or guilt that he had disappear—her words, a verbal _Evanesco_ —and it isn't "the world versus them" anymore. It's "a world made _just_ for them," and he flexes his neck to catch those plum-painted lips with his…

…the stars long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here… Sheesh… This is the SEVENTH Remlilu I've written—I just can't stop! XD Hope you're enjoying any and all Remus/Lily Luna you've been reading, though. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* I like this little 2011 piece. Some nice imagery in it. -w-


End file.
